Sarah Logan
Sarah Bridges (September 10, 1993) is an American professional wrestler better known under her ring name Crazy Mary Dobson. She is well known for her proficiency in death matches, though she has recently begun to branch out, competing in some of the top women's promotions in North America and abroad. She is currently under contract with WWE, appearing on the Raw brand under the ring name Sarah Logan. Professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-2017) Bridges made her WWE debut in 2015 during the April 23rd edition of NXT as Sarah Dobson, in a match won by Becky Lynch. Five months later, she returned to NXT to wrestle against Bayley. In 2016 she returned on the January 21 edition of NXT in a match won by Alexa Bliss. She then wrestled the remainder of 2016 in NXT under the ring name Sara Bridges (also spelled Sarah Bridges). On the May 25, 2017 edition of NXT, she debuted under the ring name Sarah Logan in a match won by Peyton Royce. Smackdown (2017-2018) On the November 21 edition of Smackdown, Logan debuted alongside former NXT members Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan. The triad made their debut attacking Naomi and Becky Lynch backstage and later Charlotte Flair and Natalya during a Women's title match. These attacks on the Smackdown women's division quickly established Logan, Morgan and Riott as heels during their main roster debut. The following week, during the November 28 edition, referred to as the Riott Squad, they wrestled against Charlotte Flair, Naomi and Natalya in a six-person tag match. The match soon became a handicap tag match after Natalya deserted her team, leaving Flair and Naomi to wrestle. As the match progressed, Charlotte Flair was left to wrestle alone after the Riott Squad injured Naomi outside of the ring. The match concluded with Ruby Riott securing the pin on Flair. For the remainder of 2017 and early 2018, Logan and the Riott Squad continued their feud with Flair, Naomi and Becky Lynch (who had returned from injury). Logan wrestled her final match on the March 20th edition of Smackdown, where she and the Riott Squad were defeated by Becky Lynch & Naomi. Their feud continued through the months of February, March and April leading to WrestleMania, where the Riott Squad joined in the Kickoff show's Women's Battle Royal won by Naomi. Raw (2018-present) After the first night of the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up held on the April 16th edition of Monday Night RAW, Logan and the Riott Squad were drafted to the Raw brand. Seven nights later on the April 23rd edition of Raw, Logan's first match was with her Riott Squad teammates along with Alexa Bliss and Mickie James in a five-on-five tag match defeating Bayley, Ember Moon, Natalya, Nia Jax & Sasha Banks by disqualification. She returned on the May 14th edition of Raw where Logan and The Riott Squad lost a six-woman tag match to Ember Moon, Natalya & Sasha Banks. The following week on the May 21st edition of Raw, Logan competed in a Fatal Four-Way Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Natalya, Dana Brooke and Liv Morgan. Although Logan did not win the four-way match, Logan returned the following week during the May 28th edition of Raw where she competed in a Gauntlet Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Sasha Banks, Bayley, Dana Brooke, Mickie James and her Riott Squad teammanes Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott. Neither Logan or her Riott Squad teammates succeeded in winning the match. Logan returned on the June 4th edition of Raw, with the Riott Squad defeating Alexa Bliss, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks in a tag match. On the June 18th edition of Raw, Logan and Riott Squad teammate Liv Morgan defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks in a tag match. Logan and the Riott Squad finished the month with a victory on June 25, defeating Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks in a six-woman tag match. During the following month, Logan returned on July 16, defeating Ember Moon. On July 30, Logan and Morgan finished the month with a loss to Bayley & Sasha Banks in a rematch. Logan and Morgan however avenged their loss in the following month during the August 6th edition of Raw, defeating Bayley and Sasha Banks in their third tag match encounter. Logan and the Riott Squad competed in their final match of the month during the August 20th edition of Raw, defeating Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks. On September 3, Logan and Liv Morgan represented the Riott Squad as the first opponents of the returning Bella Twins. The match ended with the Bellas emerging victorious. External links Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Kentucky Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars